Known in the art is a composition for electrooptical devices for presentation of information consisting of 14% by weight of 4-(trans-4"-n-butylcyclohexylmethoxy)-4'-cyanodiphenyl and 86% by weight of 4-n-pentyl-4'-cyanodiphenyl (cf. Mol. Cryst.Liq.Cryst., vol. 53, 1979; Gordon & Breach Science Publishers, Ltd., London; G. W. Gray, D. G. McDonnel "Liquid Crystal Compounds Incorporating the Trans-1,4-Substituted Cyclohexene Ring System", p.158).
This prior art composition has a disadvantage residing in a relatively high temperature of the formation of a liquid crystal (nematic) phase equal to 11.degree. C. and a narrow temperature range of the existence of the liquid crystal phase (47.degree. C.) which limits applications of this composition in electrooptical devices for presentation of information.
These disadvantages are caused by the fact that the composition incorporates 4-(trans-4"-n-butylcyclohexylmethoxy)-4'-cyanodiphenyl having a high temperature of the formation of the liquid crystal (nematic) phase (93.degree. C.), a high heat of crystal-liquid crystal phase transition (.DELTA.H=7.5 kcal/mol) and featuring a temperature range of the existence of the liquid-crystal phase equal to 100.degree. C. (see the same publ., p. 155).